There is conventionally proposed a compound-eye imaging device that has plural imaging sections and generates a stereoscopic image. The compound-eye imaging device generates the stereoscopic image on the basis of plural viewpoint images that are generated by the plural imaging sections respectively, and displays the stereoscopic image on a monitor for stereoscopic display.
The stereoscopic feel of the stereoscopic image that is imaged at the compound-eye imaging device depends on distance between the both eyes of the user and the distance from the monitor for stereoscopic viewing to the user, and therefore, there is the problem that, with regard to the stereoscopic function of the compound-eye imaging device, differences between individuals are great. Thus, in a compound-eye imaging device, the parallax of the plural viewpoint images can be adjusted in accordance with operation of the user, and the stereoscopic feel of the stereoscopic image is thereby adjusted.
Thus, there is disclosed a technique of carrying out parallax amount adjustment that suits the intentions of the user who carried out the parallax amount adjustment initially, regardless of the type of the display that displays the stereoscopic image (see Patent Document 1).
In the technique of Patent Document 1, information relating to adjustment of the parallax amount is created on the basis of a request to change the parallax amount, and this is converted into information of a unit that does not depend on the type of the display, and is recorded. Then, when the recorded information is read-out, information relating to adjustment of the parallax amount is created on the basis of this information, and an image for stereoscopic display is generated on the basis of this information.
Further, there is disclosed a technique that records picked-up image data for stereoscopic display, by a method that has good versatility and convenience (see Patent Document 2).
In the technique of Patent Document 2, parallax information of one reference image data and parallax image data is extracted from plural picked-up image data for stereoscopic display, and difference image data is generated. Then, the difference image data is added to the reference image data, and further, addition identification information, that expresses that the difference image data has been added, is added to the header region of the file.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-73012    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-363758